


We'll Sweep Out the Ashes in the Morning

by hayj



Series: Come Morning [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marlie in Miles' head, Unexpected revelations, imagined uncle/niece incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "They Know she likes to Watch" Only this time with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Sweep Out the Ashes in the Morning

He wakes to the sound of Charlie gasping, her hands tangled in Nora’s hair as the older woman wraps her arms around Charlie's thighs as if to keep her anchored to the earth when her back arches off the ground, her small, firm breasts illuminated by the waning fire, causing him to lower his pants enough so that he can stroke his suddenly hard cock.

 

He knows just how messed up it is that he wishes it was his head between his nieces soft thighs, his hair her fingers tangle in. He imagines running his tongue through her wet folds, darting in and out of her moist depths only to be replaced by his long, battle roughened fingers while his lips suck her engorged clit into his mouth as her juices run down between her legs.

 

He wonders how she’d react if he probed her tiny puckered hole with his finger, slick with her own fluids. Wonders if she’d arch up into his mouth like she is Nora’s, her quiet whimpers nothing more than smothered screams and expletives, begging for release.

 

When she does finally fall over the edge, she takes him with her as she cries out his name.

 

 


End file.
